This Fiscal Year the three year review was accomplished and subsequent changes in professional staff. Approval was given for continuance of the study in its revised form in early January 1987. Since the last review, approximately 75 normal volunteers have been studied, thereby providing the necessary data base for normal values in auditory evoked potentials using circumaural headphones. Norms were developed for different stimulus rates, intensities and polarities as well as for different age and sex groups. With the addition of new insert earphones and multi- frequency immittance equipment, we are looking forward to gathering normal values for these instruments and techniques as they will provide the necessary basis for comparison with the different age and disease populations studied in the Audiology Clinic as part of broader collaborative efforts. During the few months in which the revised protocol has been in place, we have seen 6 normal subjects for the insert earphone study of brainstem and later auditory evoked potentials. Software modifications on our multi-frequency immittance equipment seem now to be current and should allow us to begin gathering norms (as of July 1987). Naturally, as the Audiology Clinic is officially a service organization, our patients' needs come first and we see normal volunteers for this study only when no patient would be deprived on an audiologic assessment. However, age and sex matched normal controls are seen regularly as part of other collaborative protocols.